


Fated

by SyntheticHappiness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Before Time, Creation, Destiny, Fate, Karma - Freeform, Late Night Writing, Levi and Eren are meant to be together, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Past, Red String of Fate, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Souls, bond, bonded, fated, happy ending i think, the universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticHappiness/pseuds/SyntheticHappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU from the beginnings of time; Eren's soul was destined for Levi's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated

Fated

         From the very first moment 'Eren''s soul was crafted, The Universe decided it was destined to complete 'Levi'. The Universe was proud of It's creation, the bond formed as It wove them together with cerise thread was stronger than any previous works. A warm glow presided around the souls, content to simply be close, to belong.

        But the love formed at the first meeting of the two souls was too great and Karma sensed it even from across the dimensions. It waited patiently to be called forth by The Universe to balance the souls' fate. But the summons never came.

        In a twist of Fate, The Universe had fallen unexpectedly in love with the bond between Levi and Eren and could not bring itself to douse their ardor even a little bit with Karma's choice in fate. It knew the bitter nature Karma had assumed towards content souls and refused to allow any tragedy to affect It's favored pairing.

        However Karma's suspicion of The Universe forsaking its job grew swiftly and so Karma paid a surprise visit across the dimensions. Just moments before Karma's arrival, The Universe vacated It's workshop to spurn on the planet's formation and stir the stars. Scouring the workshop, Karma soon found the taboo souls nestled together, emitting an air of love like no other. It angered Karma. Bitter jealousy raged at the abundant bliss gifted to the two souls.

       With a pernicious snap Karma dug into the bond, fragmenting the woven strands like never before. Pain, Suffering, and Sacrifice flashed before the entity and ran rampant over the threads, Decay began chewing, gnawing on the radiating strands. The atmosphere soon grew thick as Karma sensed the approach of The Universe and fled, discarding the two souls unceremoniously onto the ground. The mess left behind did not go unnoticed for long.

       Sweeping away the still munching Decay, The Universe was overtook with grief at the sight. Karma had done it's damage, far greater than The Universe had ever before experienced. Sanguine threads hung limp from the souls, twitching pitifully in a futile attempt to mend the severed bond.

       The Universe somberly tucked Eren and Levi together as closely as possible and wrapped one last thread around them tying it with a bow. A pitying last gift to their seemingly doomed love. The Universe left them in favor of grieving alone Elsewhere, reprimanding Itself for growing too attached and vowing Vengeance against Karma.

      But unbeknownst to All, alone in Universe's dimension, a warm glow began to grow. A fire sparked along the broken threads binding Eren and Levi. The souls hummed in response, fanning the flame as it burned its way across them. Molten energy melded together before cooling so that the two were bound together indefinitely, meshed so close they denied even the smallest particle to keep them apart. The Threads of Fate had been damaged, but the souls refused to part, a love too strong to be extinguished.

 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Please leave a comment if you want


End file.
